The present invention relates to a remote control for a box top closure.
Various attempts have been made to provide a top closure for an elongated box having an upper open end. Tarpaulins or other flexible sheet members can be rolled across the open upper end of the box to provide a cover. Such a cover has application for covering the tops of truck trailers, for covering the upper ends of bins, or for covering such things as solar collectors.
Typical prior art top closures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,193 dated May 21, 1985 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,098 dated Jul. 16, 1985. These prior patents show a top closure comprised of a flexible sheet member sized to fit in covering relation over a top opening of a box. One edge of the sheet member is attached to the upper edge of one of the box walls. An elongated shaft extends between the two opposite ends of the box. The flexible sheet member is rolled around the shaft. The shaft is capable of rolling from an open position wherein the tarpaulin is wound completely around the shaft to expose the top opening of the box to a closed position wherein the tarpaulin is unwound from the shaft and is completely covering the top opening of the box. Reversal of the rotational direction of the shaft permits the shaft to roll back to open and uncover the box. In prior devices the shaft may be rotated either by an electrical motor or by a manual crank.
A primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved remote control for causing the tarpaulin to be rolled and unrolled to open and close the upper end of a box.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a remote control which can be operated with a separate remote transmitter held by an operator who is standing in spaced relation to the truck trailer or other box which is being covered.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a remote control for a box top closure which is simple in construction, efficient in operation, and reliable to use.